Commander Shepard LIVE!
by Viatrize
Summary: Jane Shepard LIVE in the Citadel! Seen with Mr. Dark and Hot! What could it be between these two! Could it be love? or just another mystery fling! Coming up! In News 411!
1. The Meeting

**Commander Shepard LIVE!**

Hey Guys! 1st Fanfic! Excuse for now the grammar and spelling Hope you enjoy and please tell me to continue this or not or give suggestions or you can just simple comment and give me a straight answer if it sucks or not ^^ Thank you and here goes! Trying to get through this ladies and gentlemen.I tried practicing writting. People told me to try it! And if this does'nt work Ill try a new one so please people,comment,complain,smile,scream or so.

**Chapter 1**

Good Evening,Morning and Afternoon Universe! Im Veronica Cox and you are watching News 411.

Im here today with my good friend Commander ,She'll be telling us what her days were like before she become the legendary.

"STOP THAT Nica!" Shepard shouted with a glare.

"Why?" Veronica smiled with mischief in her eyes.

"I just passed the exam in entering the military and you're all 'Lengendary'on me." She sighed with irritation completely plastered on her face.

"I'm Sorry Jane..Its just that..you're leaving me here."Veronica's eyes started to water.

"Oh Nica please dont cry and you know Im doing this for us"...Shepard Smilled and gave her friend a heart warming hug.

"Yeah I guess..and hey! Its your birthday dont worry about me. Im gonna become the best damn reporter! Youll see me on everybodys omni-tools Jane! Youll see!"Her eyes shining bright and her grief gone from a simple hug.

"You know I hate the media and yet you're doing this. Ironic isn't?" She cocked one eyebrow as she saw her friend chuckle at the realization.

"Hey! I need to make a living with my talents" Veronica said in a showing off kind of attempt.

As they laughed and walked to a simple restaurant where they could afford,a young,tall,pale and handsome man bumped into Shepard.

The young man and Shepard and staggered. Her left ankle hit Veronica's foot and then she fell, her ass on the cool metal floor of the mall_. What a way to start your birthday Jane_. As she looked down on the metal floor, a hand came at her eye level, she looked up and was just absolutley shocked by the sight. A pair of creamy brown eyes looked upon hers,a young man indeed he was about 20 or so...he had facial hair like a five o clock, a pretty nose that artched his perfectly sculpted face. Thick black hair and eyebrows lay on his head and face. That cute little dimple in between his chin was adorable. What an amazing face for a man like this to exist. This man struck her REAL dumb.

"Are you OK?"

His low voice disturbed her thoughts of him.

"Yeah, just lost balace that's all. No biggy."

Jane stutterd a bit_. How can he be so calm while I suffer in embarrasment!She_I accepted his hand and as Jane rose she felt a hum or some sort of rythm with his touch,She hit his chest and felt his muscular chest and biceps through his this sweater. _Wow...just wow. _She tried to act normal as possible. He released her from his touch and a slight disappionted sigh escaped from her lips.

"Thanks for the pick up" Jane smirked and turned to her shocked friend.

Veronica broke her stare then her eyes met with her fallen friend. She smiled and patted her friend on the back.

"You OK baby girl?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, fine ust fine" Jane replied as composed as possible.

Jane then turned to the young man and noticed his bag had an Alliance logo. She just had to ask if he was joining. And maybe a slight chance of meeting him again would have been great_. But_ _damn Jane __**THINK**__!_ She thought to herself. There wont be any other chance of ever meeting him. Just one question will do and you go your separate ways as an attractive that you are. She mustered up her courage,turned her body to the direction of the young man, looked at his creamy brown eyes and opened her mouth forcing the shy words to come out of her mouth.

"You part of the Alliance pretty boy?" She smiled with her eyes straight to his.

That was bold there **Dumdass**! That fuck with pretty boy?! You lost your mind?! You wanna be mistaken for a hooker? Or a whore? Damn it Damn it Damn it! She cursed inside her mind while dying internally. But whatever... asct like your usual bubbly self the inner paranade in you! Yeah.. yeah..lets go with that..yeah.. Her mind just filled with a lot of crap and 1st impression bull.

_The young man chuckled at what he heard. Don't get much complements much lately so just go with the flow I guese. _He thought as he looked at her emerald green eyes.

He finally replied.

"Pretty boy huh?"Another cuckle.

"Yeah, you can say that...Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Biotics Division." He showed his I.D. with his face from his Alliance bag. He looked at the girl in front of him, _pretty thing_. He noticed her eyes bright and energetic by seeing his I.D then looked at her friend then back to his I.D.

"You joining or are you waiting for your boyfriend or something?"He asked with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

Jane jumped by the sudden question. And laughed, heartly with much amusement.

"What the...(laughter)..fuck?!(more laughter from her and her friend)... BOYFRIEND?! Are you on drugs or just plain drunk?"She shouted with panting breaths from her laughter and teary eyes, with much attention from the other humans and aliens in the area.

Kaidan wide eyed and shocked by the sound of her laugh,_She sure is hearty._

"I had a few drinks but nothing serious." He replied with a smile

"Well..think again pretty boy, I a'int got no boyfriend. I came by to celebrate. The names Jane by the way and this is Veronica."She rolled her eyes at what she said.

Kaidan extented a hand and made his introduction by saying his name again.

"So..what'cha celebrating?'He asked with wonder in his voice.

"Just little Ms. Redheads birthday" Veronica butted in through thier conversation.

"Yeah, turning 18 and feeling like my mind is about to blow from all the paperwork Im receiving by joining the Alliance. Mmhh..yeah..wait! The HELL! Nica we're late!"

She grabbed Veroica's hand ran. She turned her face to the starttled waved her hand and shouted.

"See ya later pretty boy!"She waved ad she was gone.

He waved his hand and chuckled as he put it done.

"Maybe today will be a good day"He whispered to himself and went his direction.

He would have liked to see her again or "see her later".

So there guys...umm.. I did it? Hoped you like it ^^ I hope I get enough attention to make a new chapter and probably improve my skills ( if i ever have any) Anyway! Comments ad messages are a . so (maybe) see you in the next chapter :3

-Vialenko


	2. The Blind Date

Hey guys :) One review and 3 follows are enough for me to make a new chapter! Again Thank you for the support and happiness you have given me Again if you see miss spelled words or wrong grammar, please complain to my MS,it always just does that and Reviews and complaints are very well appreciated thank you thank you ^^ -_- well anyway ^^ Bioware owns all :3 The work is mine. Chocolate is brown and Kaidan is delicious. :3 Here goes-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Blind Date

"He sure was cute.."Veronica grinned as she looked at Jane still concentrating on running for their forgotten reservations.

"Huh?..Who's cute?" Jane answered with curiosity.

"That guy!...Kaiden?..Kalen?...ah! Kaidan!" Veronica pointed a finger to her friend as she answered.

Jane blushed and remembered that young man's face.

They stopped running in front of the restaurant. Veronica panting and Jane still normal. Sweat trickling down Veronicäs's neck and face while Jane just absolutely clean. It was obvious that she was well fit and Veronica well...not so much...she's slender with long black hair and blue eyes. As for Jane...her ruby red hair that just captures everybody's attention,with green emerald eyes that tells a story which won't be soon both have this attractive face that gets every male's attention including asari but as for Jane she has this scar at the side of her lips. Boys would stay away from her because of it,sure she has had her first kiss from one guy who just accepted her from her looks to her personality but then he had to leave for one damn reason that didn't make any sense for her, it was because he loved her but there were so many beautiful women in the world that he just had to let go. Stupid isn't it? But now it doesn't matter for her. She learned that she wasn't face was ugly because of that stupid old scar but now it doesn't matter,none of it does. Why attract the male population? Just give up! That's was her one and only goal when it came to being a at the other hand was THE prepared need lipstick? She has ? Done that. Napkins? Already there honey. She was a proper lady,a person that can kill in style. She dressed up in small skirts dresses and shorts. Skin tight clothes that showed her curves and make up as natural as her pretty face. They were completely opposite but does it matter? Nah.. It didn't They were the survivors of two gruesome stories but they remain as they were. . .Extraordinary. Jane's thoughts ran wild of what she was just thinking. But never mind it was her birthday,she was happy and she just met and Hot a while ago and so she just needed to be calm and relaxed at that moment.

"So.."Veronica quickly disturbing her thoughts. "You wanna meet him again?" She asked.

"Kaidan?...Maybe..I dunno..but I do wish I could have at least gotten his omni-tool email."She responded with much concentration,ignoring the fact that she was panting.

* * *

Kaidan walked along looking for his mother. Taking a 2 month shore leave felt like heaven to him. From all the paper work,excercise and elimination of mercs was more than tiring for this 21 year old.

"Kaidan! Sweetheart!"His mother calling him and wrapping her flabby arms around him.

"Mom,Hey.." He replied with his natural tired voice and hugged her back.

"So glad you're back honey."She kissed Kaidan's cheek and let go of him.

"So how was work?,Met anybody new?"His mother continued the questions.

"Work has been great lately,never knew I could help a lot with my biotics...And no ma...I haven't."

He answered smoothly as possible. Remembering his last break up with Rahna.

"Well dear..I've got good news for you! I found this girl that you maybe interested in."She jabbered.

"Ma. I don't need another girl. I'm fine...I think."He answered with pain.

"Oh Pish Posh! You never even met her yet!" She waved her finger in front of her son's face.

"But ma..." He sighed

"No buts. You will go to that date at Saturday night or your jellyfish shirt goes!" She scolded with fire in her eyes.

"Not Blasto!... Fine mother. I'll go." He answered with much annoyance.

"Good."

And they went off to their little home and told their stories of many happenings. Kaidan also mentioned Jane but much to Mrs. Alenko's amusement, this could be a good moment for her son realize something new of a change.

* * *

As Jane and Veronica waited for a table, Veronica remembered her present for Jane.

"Jane! I have sweet news for you!" Veronica said with much glee.

"Mmmhh...What is it Nica?" Jane wondered as she left her eyes from the menu.

"I have..." Veronica fell silent.

"Yes?" Jane still wondering what was her surprise.

"A BLIND DATE FOR YOU!" She screamed and hugged her with glee.

"A WHAT?!" Jane escaped her friend's embrace and stood there with her jaw hanging.

"A blind..date...What's wrong?" Veronica letting go with her hands floating.

"You know me! I'm...unattractive.. with this scar. My body is for a GUY! I..I.." She blabbered at the thought of a blind date.

"Jane..calm down"She patted her friend's back and hugged her.

"I..I.." Jane mumbled.

"Calm down.. I got this for you because I've got a man too..I want you to at least find somebody." She smiled and faced her.

"I..I'm not attractive...Nica..I'm insecure..I don't even have any clothes for such a thing." Jane faced her smiling friend.

"Before anything..Tell me..Will you accept this or not?"She looked grim but she needed to.

"I.I..Fine..I'll go.."She replied and faced away from her friend's grim stare.

"Good"She smiled and hugged her once more.

"TABLE FOR MISS VERONICA COX AND JANE SHEPARD"The male waiter shouted.

"That's us!"Veronica let go of her friend and rushed to the waiter.

"I have a bad feeling about this date.."Jane grumbled and followed the waiter.

They sat down and placed their orders. After a few minutes, they were done and left the restaurant.

"Can I borrow your t-shirt and pants Veronica...for the da...date.."Jane suddenly asked.

"You my friend are going shopping with me."She winked and grabbed her hand.

"I HATE SHOPPING!"She shouted while they rushed through the stores.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU NEED THIS JANE! BELIEVE ME!" She replied, still rushing through the busy crowds.

"NICA!"She screamed and knew she was doomed.

* * *

I will continue the rest some other time.. I got ... some writers block or I'm just hungry..aw well... see ya guys hoped you like it ^^


	3. Meeting The Stranger

Hey Guys so umm..Sorry for the long update I was busy with exams and my friendzoned love life so umm..yeah..

Mass Effect is not mine. Criticism is allowed and John Mothereffin Shepard is VERY delicious in bed :9. The work and John are mine. :3

Here goes.

Chapter 3 Meeting the stranger.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING NICA?!" Jane screamed.

" A dress." Veronic a answered calmly.

"IT'S SO SHORT! I LOOK LIKE A WHORE!" Another scream from the redhead.

Veronica covered Jane's mouth and looked at her with much peace.

" Janey Dear.. I want you to shut up for at least a few minutes so I can explain or so help me I will let a Vorcha rape you . Want that honey? No? Good." She said while her hand still on Jane's mouth.

Jane just nodded.

"Honey, I want you to feel that you really look good. You have this wonderful body that you should appreciate. Love it for once. You don't look like a whore. You look like a model and I'm very sure this guy you'll meet will be probably be worth it. Okay?" She asked in the most motherly manner that Jane loved.

"Yes mom."Jane said sarcastically.

"Good, Now let me look at you."

Jane was wearing a lavender, spagetti strap,short dress that ended mid –thigh. It was made out of thin fabric which would make any man or woman turn and look at her body. Her hair was let loose and she wore black high heels. And light make up to brighten her face a bit.

Jane saw herself in the mirror and could not believe her eyes that she was pretty. Even if it was for someone she never knew. She looked stunning.

"Now that's my baby doll." Veronica said with a smile on her face.

Veronica looked at her omni-tool and looked at the time.

3:28pm...

"Almost 4pm.." Veronica whispered to herself.

"Mmmhh?" Jane looked at her friend with much curiosity.

"Almost time for the date...Nervous?" Veronica faced her friend.

"I..I..yeah.." Jane blushed and looked away from her friend.

"No time for that! Let's get you to the train!" Veronica pushed her friend to the automatic doors and waved goodbye.

Jane staggered and stumbled on a drell. The drell was first pissed at Jane for not looking her way but as he saw her in the dress, he became quite flirty with her. Jane was shocked and made a very awkward good bye to the drell and left.

As Jane sat walked along the streets. Left and right people would look at her way, eyeing her thin dress and curvy body along. Men would come up to her and try to flirt but Jane would bluntly deny.

She got on a cab and after a few minutes she was dropped off the Citadel shuttle transmit.

~BOARDING NOW SHUTTLE 4498~

Jane heard her shuttle number and boarded the Shuttle. She sat at the very end of the Shuttle,she looked out of the window viewing the earth and its beauty and she fell in a dozy slumber.

* * *

~Citadel 3:30pm~Room 2867~

"KAIDAN ALENKO WAKE UP! IT'S 3:30 PM!"Mrs. Alenko boomed in Kaidan's ear.

"5 more mintues.."Kaidan groaned in response.

"I will the shirt and your whole porn collection if you don't get up right now young man." Mrs. Alenko said calmly glaring at her son.

"I AM UP I AM UP DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING I AM UP!" Kaidan stumbled out of his bed half naked and panting.

"Good. Now go get ready." The old woman slammed the door if his son's room and went down stairs.

"Nosy old woman." Kaidan whispered to himself while getting up.

"I heard that!"A shout from the 1st floor was heard.

Kaidan chuckled and went to his closet. He saw his grey sweater,white polo and dark blue jeans.

"Jane Shepard huh...hope she's pretty." He whispered again to himself.

*Flashback*

"Now dear I know it's sudden and all but I want this date to at least be something for you!" Mrs. Alenko said in a motherly manner.

"Just tell me her name and I'll meet her." Kaidan answered.

"Her name is Jane Shepard...She's really nice. I met up with her friend Veronica. She said just wants a man in her friends life."She replied.

"And so you are thinking I'll be her man?" Kaidan cocked his eyebrow at his mother.

" You forget that bitchy Rahna of yours. I knew she was bad for you Kaidan."Mrs. Alenko hugged her son so tight Kaidan felt something breaking.

"Mother please! I have forgotten about her and yeah..she was bad for me."Kaidan sighed.

"Oh dear look at the time! 6:49pm! Now you run along to Shane's party"Mrs. Alenko pushed Kaidan to the front door.

"Wait..MA! Stop the pushing!"Kaidan's heels being dragged to the metallic doors.

"Now don't get anyone pregnant now you hear me?" She pushed him out and waved goodbye.

"I..I huh?"He staggered on the metallic floor.

* End of Flashback*

He put on his clothes and grabbed a piece of paper that had name of Jane Shepard,the place and time.

Deep inside him he wished that it could be the Jane he met a while back but he realized that reality was there to ruin it all.

He went downstairs put on his clothes and shoes. Kissed his mom goodbye and took a cab headed to the location they would meet.

* * *

~NOW ARRIVING AT THE CITADEL. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET ANY BELONGINGS AND THANK YOU AGAIN FOR FLYING WITH PACIFIC AIRLINES WHERE EVERY FLIGHT IS SAFE, COMFORTABLE AND FAST.~

Jane jumped awake from the speakers booming announcement. She looked out at the her omni-tool.

3:51pm...

"The place is not far from here so I think I can make it." She whispered to herself and walked to the meeting place.

* * *

"Sorry sir there has seem to be a problem at the engine. Looks like you have to walk."The driver said to Kaidan.

"Damn. Well thanks anyway for the ride." Kaidan said his goodbye to the driver and walked himself to the meeting point.

"No problem kid."The driver waved to Kaidan and went back to the broken engine.

3:53pm..

"I can still make it.." He said to himself and rushed through the crowds.

* * *

"Hmmm 3:57..I guess I'm still too early.. Maybe I'll just sit and read a book while I wait for him." Jane said to herself.

Jane sat on bench in front of a big old tree. She grabbed one of her favorite books from her bag _To Kill A Mocking Bird._ She knew it seemed quite odd for her to read a book instead of a data pad or what not,but she loved the musty old pages of a smell,the feel of the pages on your hands. It was beautiful for her and she would always go to the library when she was a child. Reading and reading, was her type of adventure.

The wind blew from the north which made the leaves and flowers at the area fly to Jane. She was covered in exotic flowers and her long curled up hair now with covered with pink petals.

Jane chuckled and went on reading her her hair covered up in pink petals and her dress messed up with leaves and purple flowers she was sure to capture much attention but didn't care.

* * *

4:03pm..

"Shoot! I'm late! And I'm the guy!" Kaidan ran to the meeting place as fast as he could,panting wishing his blind date would still be there.

He arrived at the entrance and went in. He staggered quite uneasy from all the running and when he turned he saw one of the most beautiful girl in his mind. She was a redhead with her head down on a book and messed with flowers. He realized he was staring and caught her attention quickly. She smiled,grabbed her bag and went up to him. The wind pushing her thin skirt through her thighs,her hair flowing with pink petals and her ruby lips looking just beautiful on her.

"Need help there Kaidan?" Jane said in the most friendliest way.

"Wha..? Ho..How do you know my name?"He replied in a very curios tone.

She music was it to his ears and he heard her laugh.

"Remember? Jane. The girl you met in the Citadel?" She replied with a smile at her face.

"Oh yeah..I'm sorry I just..wait..You're Jane Shepard?"He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. Why?"She replied with same tone.

"You're my blind date?" He asked again.

"I am?...Let me see that paper."She grabbed the paper from his hands and read.

"Then...I guess I am.." She smiled at him and returned the paper.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves then."He took the paper,shoved it in his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess we should."She looked away blushing.

"So.. ,I'm Kaidan Alenko."He put his hand out.

She looked at him and chuckled,she shook his hand and replied.

"Jane Shepard. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah..Nice to meet you too."

And they walked along through the windy garden of the Citadel. And Kaidan seemed like the happiest man alive to meet her again. Today..was gonna be a good day.

* * *

Soooooo guys...What did ya think? I did this for 2 days :P LOL xD I'll be updating sooner or later again :) And will be happy to continue if you like! By the way guys...I was just imagining horny Kaidan..Anybody want that? well tell me :) cause sometimes ideas DO NOT STAY long :) soo there! See ya in the next chapter 3

-Viatrize :3


	4. Close

Chapter 4

Closer.

They walked along the breezy garden of the Citadel. Enjoying the sites and company of each other.

"Where are we going?"She asked with a smile on her blushing face.

"A restaurant. Just the type for a Canadian man like me."He smiled back, looking at her by the corner of his eye.

"Mmmh...So you're from Vancouver?"She asked with curiosity and much interest.

"Yeah. How about you?" He replied.

"Some colony but I was born somewhere in Earth. I'm just not sure why."She replied. . Sad.

"Why is that?"He asked a bit nervous.

"I had some sort of break down."

"What do you mean?" Kaidan cocked his eyebrow to her.

"I..well...uhh...bef-...before I continue... just don't pity me." Her .

"Jane. Please. You don't have to continue if you're not comfortable. Okay?" He said with a concerned smile.

. Trickling down her pretty face. Muffled sobs and hands finding a tissue.

He handed her a handkerchief. Concerned,worried and very sure dead to his mother for making a girl cry.

"Are you alright? Did I do anything wrong?"He said while patting her shoulder.

"Oh..Nothing..just nothing.."She wiped her tears and a bit messed up make up.

Kaidan suddenly out of instincts,spread his arms around her and held her tight like a teddy bear.

Citrus smelling silky hair. He had an amazing woman in his arm and he made her cry.

What a first date Alenko. He thought. I should have never asked. He cursed and blamed the man making his day worst,minute by the second.

"I am so very very sorry Shepard."He whispered in her faint pink ear.

"I don't mind. Strange that only now I cried."She said on his chest.

"I am really sorry...I hope you forgive me really...I didn't mean to make you cry or let you remember your past."He said while patting her sender,bared shoulders.

"You want to end the date?"She asked while trying to calm the down.

"No! No.. It's ok..lets go to the restaurant."He replied while slowly letting her go. Deep inside he felt kind of disappointed of letting her go.

"She wiped her tears on his handkerchief and started to smile again. They started walking, along side each other but this time closer. Her bare shoulder and his clothed one brushing up against each other.

He looked at her at the corner of his eye and saw her cheeks turning into a faint pink pigment.

He let his lips escape a faint chuckle at such a cute view.

An 18 year old girl blushing like a middle schooler.

didn't he still had that small spark in him.

Suddenly a huge and rude Vorcha started pushing his rough way the tough crowd.

He was almost reaching Kaidan and Jane's close walking stance and suddenly Kaidan puled Jane by the waist and let the Vorcha pass violently along the annoyed crowd. He realized the strange position they were in . Her chest flat on his, her hands on his biceps, her stomach on such an intimate area of his and her arm warped around her slim waist.

Damn it Alenko! One more slip of the moment and you will be mistaken for a molester!

Jane blushed from her red cheeks to her ears. His body so near,close and his breathing suddenly ragged but somewhat erotic.

WHAT A FIRST DATE!

She slightly stepped a little more closer to him. A bit of his biotics started slipping out of him. Tickling her small waist.

She smiled. A daring move there Jane.

"Uhhhh..Shepard.." Kaidan's low raspy voice brushed on her red ear.

She realized her position and let go.

"I'...I'm sorry..I just like your biotics..they tickle.."She admitted chuckling and blushing.

Damn. The cuteness of this woman was maddening!

She chuckled and went for a daring move to hug his arm with her soft big chest.

I have o idea if today was a good or bad day.

Kaidan thought to himself.

* * *

Hihihi :D

I did it! Mehehehehe :3

Kaidan you horny dumbass!

So yeah there. The 4th chapter!

Yehey! Sorry about not updating! Kinda uhh..well busy with life and exams.

So there anyway Enjoy as much as possible.

As always Bioware is not mine. John Shepard is delicious in bed annnd I suck at Chemistry :9

Always enjoying your crazy reviews and lovely views.

Love always -Viatrize xP

Hihihihih...boobs..hihihihi :3

Btw..This chapter made me feel dirty...mehehehe aw well :3


	5. Advantages

Advantages.

Would it be so bad to be a bit foolish?

I mean she's getting closer and closer and maybe I am attractive. Fuck. I have no idea..sigh..women..Gah!

And whats with her chest?! Soft like pillow or something like marshmallows.

Mmmmm...marshmallows.

Then suddenly something like hot steam was felt on his sleeved arm. He looked at her. Nothing seems to be wrong but what was it?

Ah...it was her breath,

Smells like mint and a bit of strawberry.

WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING HORNY OVER SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THAT?!

Alenko calm the fuck down.

Remember 18! But perfectly legal..

Is this girl ...experienced? Wait ! Wait! Alenko the restaurant! A blind date! The first you have ever been to and you act like your getting laid but her chest is on your arm that was a big signal.

But wait! There might be an excuse!

"Uhh..Shepard..any reason why your holding to me?"He asked casually.

Stay calm! No disappointments now..

"The heels ..they burn!"She replied with a groan.

Disappointment.

"Oh..then hold on tight."He tried to smile.

So I'm not getting laid. Too bad. I bet Shane,Jimmy,David,Matt and probably Joker but wait that idiot is into robots and ships! Nevermind but..

Damn. Lucky Bastards.

He sighed and seemed to not know where they were going.

Suddenly,lights. Bright lights.

Love hotels everywhere.

Where the hell? How the fuck am I suppose to explain this?!

"Uhh.. Kaidan.. Where are we?" She asked with lots and lost of worry and slowly seemed to let go of his arm. A loosen grip.

"Sorry Shepard...seemed to have...lost my mind we kinda passed the pla-"

"Hello! Miss and Sir! Would you like a room? We have new available rooms for those adventurous couples!" The asari clapped.

"Uhh... were not really.."

I need to change this situation fast!

"YES! We are not!" Shepard screamed.

She was sweaty,blushing,and nervous.

"Yes. We will not!"I chuckled.

We waved our arms in much of a frenzy. Just for the asari to understand that no is the answer.

When all was settled we ran as fast as we could. We stopped running until we were REAL far away from that place. We looked at each other . Painting, trying to catch our breath.

"Pfft..."She laughed and so did I.

"Oh my Gahahahahahaha!"I can't believe that actually happened!"

"Hahahahaha. Yeah I-hahahaha can't believe it myself!" I laughed.

Good times with a good woman. Nice.

Hahahah yeah...this might really be a good day.

"Come on let's go to the restaurant."

I held out my hand out and she took it.

We walked hand in hand coming up with jokes of being fools and flirts.

Then they arrived.

"Here we are. Cool place isn't it?"

"Awesome! The view is amazing!"

"Yeah,great place."

"A sanity check?"

"Yeah. A sanity check."

"Well...ain't that nice."She sighed with much relief

Yeah..it didn't matter anymore..if I was going to get laid or not that what matters was I was on a blind date with a shy, amazing,sexy girl. It really didn't matter anymore.

And so they sat,ordered from the salarian waiter and talked.

They talked so on and on about their lives,interest, sports,gaming ,style,Blasto and so on...

It went endless and yet so perfect.

Development happened...

Then suddenly a sudden urge of flirting came to me.

I need to know an attraction between us but still it is just a first date.

Then *ding* *dong* *ding* dong* *ding* *dong*

8 pm..How tie flew by..

"Wow time sure is fast.." She whispered as she gazed at the blinking bright clock.

" it's with someone fun."I chuckled.

"Yeah,and charismatic.."

"I'm charismatic?!

"Oh my Goodness! Was I talking?!" She gasped.

"Uhh..hahaha you were...and uhh..thanks..for the compliment."

"Hahahaha..You are very welcome and please don't make me remember. I mean it."

"Hahahaha..sure.."

(Laughter everywhere)

Bliss..yeah..that is what it was.

I rented a cab and sent her home, during the ride, we were silent but conversations started through and through. She told me about such interesting facts about biotics and some new moves that really need great strength that she was researching was what she really was. Interesting.

We arrived.

A sort of apartment filled with plants and lots of sunflowers.

"So.."

I looked down on her blushing face.

"Goodbye?"She questioned me.

"Yeah,goodbye." He smiled disappointed that this may be the last time they could see each other. But there was always hope but just a strand of it.

"Uh..I'll go now."I waved and turned around.

"Wait!"She grabbed his arm which caused him to turn around and in a rush second Jane tiptoed and kiss his smooth cheek.

I was dazed,stunned, and quite and was starting to blush a bit. Jane let go of his arm and faced him. Her lipstick a bit smudged on her pretty lips.

"Until next time Kaidan."She winked and ran to her apartment.

Daring move there...

"Ah! Kaisen? Kaiden? Kaimen? Kaidan! Is that you?"Veronica's squeaky voice came to him from behind.

"Ah. Good Evening Veronica."

"Oh my...Mmmm.." She grinned wickedly.

"What?" I started a her with my eyebrow cocked.

"Somebody's getting laid." She touched the part where Jane kissed him . Some red paint smudged on her finger was left. She chuckled and went to her apartment door.

"Good Night Kaidan." She said in a singing tone and the door shut.

Jane's red lipstick made a mark on his cheek.

Jane Shepard was intoxicating to him.

* * *

Chapter 5 Already!

Waaah! The views reached 1000! :D

I feel so happy and loved ^V^

Please leave a review or something -_- of possible..

Mehehehehe

Anyway.

Bioware is sadly not mine.

John is cause why not? 0_0

As always loving you all your,support, and love *less than three*

I love you all!

Stay tuned for more! :9

Hihihihihi...love hotel...hihihihih


End file.
